Our Twisted Fairy Tales
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: Fairy tales are the things you tell to children to soothe them or to get them to bed, but there are some that you water down. There are some versions that haven't even been seen yet like Cinderella and her lust for power and control over fire or Little Red Riding Hood and how she killed the huntsman. These are the stories I'll be telling you. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this dream about a story that went along the lines like this, I instantly became infatuated with it... I've been thinking about it almost non stop. But it has also came to my attention that FireGire96 had also written a story like this or has, she hadn't specified which. So I'd like to write this story for them because of how much of a help they've been to me even though they haven't been around for too long, I'd also appreciate it if you went and checked out her stories, they're pretty fantastic. But I think that's all I wanted to talk about up here so onto the story.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a servant with beautiful, flowing black and ashen hair, a body that mortals drool over and glowing amber eyes that freeze them in fear when they do.

Once upon a time there was a step-mother and three step-sisters that treated their servant just as well as they would treat an animal. Jealousy consumed them, how dare their _servant_ look better than them. One was fat, one was skinny, one looked right and the step-mother ruled with a fist of might. They dressed her in rags, beat her and poked fun at her, but the girl never gave in, never fell…

 _Cinder's fire was never watered out._

* * *

My feet carried me through the streets of Vale, my eyes sliding along the walls; searching for somebody to aid me in my quest to take over the city. My heels clicked along the stone, the sound echoing against the empty alley way walls.

Suddenly a red blur flashed past me, rose petals scattering in their wake. I honestly wouldn't've payed it no heed, but one of my pockets felt suspiciously empty. I slowly tilted my head down, my eyes searching for any bulges, or rather lack thereof. As my eyes scanned my body I noticed something was missing, 'did that runt swipe my wallet?'

Before my brain could even comprehend it my legs were following the rapidly disappearing rose petals. All comprehendible thoughts had left me as I forgot about my original mission, all I knew was that I had to get that wallet back, it's all I had left. I flung fire balls towards the figure, _I needed it back._

After a few seconds of randomly firing them, one hit. Fire engulfed the red clad figure for a second before quickly dispersing, leaving the ends of their cloak a blackened red with a serrated edge, holes varying in size littered its surface, the edges of the, taking on the same properties as the edges of their flowing apparel. Burning rose petals scattered and fell, leaving an imposing scene to the red tipped brunette.

* * *

I blew past the woman in beige, rose petals scattering and gently falling behind me. The various rags covering my dirty body whipped around in the wind.

My hand quickly slipped into the raven haired girl's pocket, my calloused fingers closing around the woman's wallet, 'jackpot.' Petals scattered on behind me, my body continued to rush forward, my red tipped hair whipping around my face and ears.

For a second everything was fine, I was getting away just like always, that was until I felt the burning heat around me. Fire roared around and past my slightly muscled form causing sweat to roll down my lightly clothed body, now the scarf connected to my cloak felt hot and constricting.

Right before I took a turn fire engulfed my form and quickly dispersed, it by no means hurt but it left my skin red and shocked me enough to cause me to crash into the wall and fall down dazed. My head turned to be met with a _very_ horrifying scene that made my blood run cold.

The woman I had stolen from was standing there, her back straight and her burning amber eyes looking down upon me. My petals were scattered about, a nice burning smell filling the air around us, creating a bubble for our souls to intertwine.

Burning amber met a dull, swirling gray; storm clouds over a forest fire. We canceled each other out, both fearing the other yet also accepting them at the same time. Before I even knew it my mouth was moving and saying something that my brain hadn't comprehended, "beautiful," I muttered out. That seemed to break her out of her trance.

"I could use someone like you," the ashen haired woman calmly said, their short hair bobbing up and down as they moved their head, "come with me?" It wasn't an order but a question. My tattered cloak shifted along with me.

'I _had_ been on the streets for a long time after all, maybe a change of pace would be so bad?' I slowly stood up, my legs trembling from being sore and from the excitement. I had always dreamed of a moment like this, maybe not it happening in such a weird way but it just happening.

'Once upon a time I had had a family to rely on, maybe I could have someone to rely on like that again?' Our footsteps echoed around the alley way, my life was heading in a new direction. I may not necessarily know what that direction is, but whether it be down or up I do know that I'll welcome it with open arms, I muttered one last thing before we left behind the smell of burning rose petals,

" _Once upon a time…"_

* * *

 **So that was the prologue for my new story, I hope you enjoyed. Maybe you could drop a review or PM to give me your thoughts on it, it'd be pretty helpful and it motives me to write. ALSO DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT** FireGire96 **!**


	2. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
